Hotel Translyvania:Birth Of A Moon
by Empv
Summary: (After The Events Of Hotel Translyvania 3) Erica and Drac finally got married and had a daughter named Luna.Follow Luna’s life journey growing up in the hotel with our beloved monster friends and new ones.
1. Chapter 1:Wedding

2 Weeks Later After The Proposal~

Today was the day of Erica and Drac's wedding. Mavis inhaled in the fresh air. It's minutes before the wedding was to begin.

"This is it! My Dad is getting married to another woman! I'm so proud for him.", thiught Mavis.

A tear shed from her eye. Her husband,Johnny, realized that Mavis was crying. He touched her hand to make her look at him,

"Relax, be happy.",said Johnny.

Mavis was surprised what Johnny just said. So, she continued smiling at him. Two tears from her eyes rolled down her cheeks.

The loving couple looked at each other for a while.

Eventually they heard the gates open which means the wedding was starting. Mavis and Johnny's son,Dennis, and Dennis's friend, Winnie ran down the aisle happily throwing flower pettles into the air. Mavis tried to hold back her opinion on how Dennis was throwing all the pettles instead of placing them nicely on the ground. The bride came in. Erica was in a beautiful wedding dress with spider webs sewn together and attached to the hem.

She walked down the aisle to where Drac was standing. The two of them looked into each other's eyes. The priest began marrying them.

When he finally said, "You may kiss the bride."

Which led to Erica And Drac kissing each other on the lips.

Everyone shouted in a big cheer!

So did Mavis and Johnny. Mavis the was most excited. She couldn't want to see what her life would be like with her step mom by her side.


	2. Chapter:Thanksgiving News

A Few Months Later~

Thanksgiving was celebrated at the hotel with Drac's family.The family was gathered around the table waiting for the food to arrive.

"This is a good time to celebrate Thanksgiving with a family like yours, right, Drac?",said Erica with a flirty smile.

"You bet Erica.",said Drac with a smile.

He wrapped his arm around Erica making Mavis and Johnny smile. They sat and watched.

Then, their attention was turned to the gates. The Zombie hotel staff members strolled down with carts of food. The food was being placed down one by one in front of them.

"So, since you and Drac are married we are all family. I'm going to think of you as my "Step-Mother-In-Law!",said Johnny.

His plate of food was steaming hot. Erica never really though of what Johnny said. She is now the step mother. She never really thought that would happen.

"Perhaps Drac will think of something. Just wait until he and Mavis will hear the biggest shock of their life...",thought Erica.

She tried to hide a smile at what she is thinking about.When the zombie hotel staff members were finished bringing the food to everyone, they lined up one by one to the exit door.

"Mavis, darling,would you like to say grace?",asked Drac.

Mavis responded with a nod. She held her husband's hand and Drac hold his wife's hand.

"Grace,thank you god,amen.",said Mavis.

The rest of the family said "amen" all together. After the prayers were said, Drac stood himself up and poured himself a glass of sparkling water along with Mavis and Johnny.

"A toast to Thanksgiving!",he said.

Mavis was holding her glass she realized that Erica was not holding her glass.

"Erica, why aren't you holding your glass?",asked Mavis curiously.

Erica was soon fidgeting in her seat as she was trying to smile. Drac realized it to so he leaned himself down to see why wouldn't Erica drink?

"Erica! Whats wrong, why wouldn't you drink?",asked Drac.

Erica continues fidgeting in her seat before looking over to him,

"I'm pregnant!",she blurted out happily.

The news almost made Drac drop his drink. Mavis and Johnny were both speechless as they looked at each other for a minute. There was silence until Drac started to happily dance. He transformed into his bat form flying in the air.

"I'm going to be a dad again!", he shouted happily.

"I'm going to be a big sister!", cheered Mavis happily along with him.

It turns out Thanksgiving wasnt the only thing that was enjoyable.

Soon they will have a new member to the family!


	3. Chapter 3:Luna

9 Months Later~

At the Transylvania hospital, Mavis and Johnny were waiting outside of the delivery room for Erica to give birth. Dennis was at the hotel, they had a babysitter to look after him so they don't have to be worried about their son being in the hotel by himself.

Mavis was already moving into her seat waiting anxiously to see if they are done. She was excited to see her new sibling after a goblin in a doctors coat came out of the door.

"Mavis, Johnny, the couple would like to see you now.",said the doctor.

Mavis and Johnny both looked at each other in happiness meaning that the baby is born. Mavis gave out a smile and Johnny gave out a smile back. The both of them got up from their seats by the time they got into the open door they could see Drac near Erica who was laying in bed with the newborn baby wrapped in pink.

"Is that the baby?",asked Johnny.

Drac responded with a nod,

"Mavis, say hello to your sister, Luna." whispered Erica sweetly.

She showed the baby's face to Mavis,

"May I hold her?",asked Mavis.

Erica nodded as she gave Luna to Mavis to hold,

"Hi Luna I'm your big sister, Mavis.",said Mavis sweetly.

Luna started giggling looking up at Mavis making Erica laugh,

"She likes you."said Erica.

Mavis smiled as she looked down at Luna,

"You are going to meet all kinds of monsters soon,back at the hotel. and know your nephew Dennis I hope he'll like you." Told Mavis sweetly making Luna going from giggling to laughing "I guess you're excited." Told Mavis.


	4. Chapter 4:Meet Gina

After Erica was finally released from the hospital, they brought Luna home to show her to all of their monster friends. Dennis was excited when he saw Luna for the first time and started telling her jokes and made up stories. Everyone found it cute that Dennis was being a "cool older nephew" for Luna. Drac was laughing so hard at each story. All of a sudden, another shock surprised him.

Drac started searching for Frankenstein and Eunice throughout the hotel because somehow there was no sign of them. The Stein couple hadn't been in the hotel for months. Drac thought it was summer vacation or something. If they were doing something, then, how come they didn't invite him? Drac and Frankenstein had always been best friends and have done things together for years! If they aren't around for the introduction of his second-born daughter.. then, something is wrong!

Drac heard a door open and close. It came from the front door. Drac quickly ran downstairs like the speed of light until he stopped at his tracks. He ran so fast that he got too close to Frankenstein!

"Hey Drac what's up?", asked Frankenstein.

"Where have you been all this time!?", demanded Drac.

"Well Drac, since we heard the news about Luna, we thought about introducing Gina," explained Frankenstein.

Drac went completely silent before he asked who was this Gina? Then, he saw Eunice coming towards him. In her arms was a Frankenstein baby wrapped around in a pink blanket.

"Drac, I would like you to meet Gina.", introduced Frankstein.

Drac was in awe of the baby. The baby opened her eyes for the first time and looked up at Drac.

"Hey...", said Drac softly.

He looked up at Frankstein.

"Frank, I think our daughters should have a play date.", calmly said Drac.

"As soon as they are old enough, old friend, "said Frankenstein.

"Yes, said Drac, putting his arm on Frankenstein's shoulders.


	5. Chapter 5:Play Date

Next Week Later~

Drac,Erica,Frankenstein and Erunica decided to do something together for their two newborn daughters.

Gina and Erica convinced Drac that they should have a play date for the both of them. Drac was pleased thinking that Gina could be Luna's very first friend.

Maybe later throughout her childhood, her best friend!

Somewhere In The Hotel~

There was a area in the building where monsters could let their babies roam around and have fun safely. It was like a little play pen for them. It was perfect for Gina and Luna! They loved to roam around in it! Both Erica and Erunica had their daughters in their arms and walked towards the play pen, stopping to open the small gate to it. They lowered their daughters down into the pen so they could have fun together.Erunica and Erica decide to leave the play pen so they could watch from a distance

"Have fun you two!",waved Erunica over her shoulder.

"We'll be watching.. okay!", cheered Erica.

She observed from a distance what Luna and Gina did. At first, it seemed like the two of them were staring at each other for a little while before staring off in different directions. She watched the other babies play with each other. Erunica and Erica, at first, didn't think that this would be difficult for their two babies to become friends. You could see baby Luna crawling away from Gina. Gina's eyes following her as she crawled away before deciding to crawl ! The two moms realized this was more harder then they thought.


	6. Chapter 6:Lets Help Them

So, since Gina and Luna can't seem to play with each other in the play pin, both Erica and Erunica decided if they can't play with each other easily, then, they will have to help them play with each other. They both know that it is terrible thing to do that it would make them look like they were trying to force them to play together since they are babies. Erunica and Erica, believed that if their daughters should try to play together now. It might be an indication about they would interact as they got older. The both of them entered in the play pin to get their two daughters to pick them up.

"Come on Luna, this is your new friend.", said Erica.

She was trying to be encouraging of her daughter to play with Gina

"Yeah Gina, come on say hi.",said Erunica.

She also tried to be encouraging to her daughter.

The two daughters heard to what their mothers said to them. The both of them took one look at each other, then, after a moment of silence, things started to happen.

Luna was the first one to be reaching her hands out to play with Gina's face. That made Erica worry a little, but , as Luna seemed to continue to play with her face, Gina had seemed to like it. Gina started to play with Luna's face, also. Erunica and Erica are both witnessing this and they couldn't help but smile. It couldn't help but make the two moms happy about it because maybe it could be a sign that maybe Gina and Luna could become friends.


	7. Chapter 7:A New Day

Years Later~

The alarm clock started going off as it rang and rang. From underneath the covers, a hidden arm emerged and reached over to turn off the alarm clock. The arm slid back into the covers and nothing happened. Suddenly there was movement, the blanket seemed to move in one motion. The person from the bed sat up in one motion, as the blanket fell away. A person was revealed. The person appeared to be female half-vampire human had pale skin and white hair. It had its bangs in the shape of the crescent moon. The vampire girl, after stretching, then reached for her phone to check the date in her calendar app. In her calendar app, it said "Luna's Sweet 116th birthday". She smiled as she looked at it. Next, she shut her phone off to stretch some more.

"Okay Luna this is a new day.",she said to herself as she continued with a smile on her face.


End file.
